


Daddy's Little Angel Wants To Play

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, F/M, Gen, Playtime, Studying, Teen!Dean, Toddlers, Uncle!Sam, daddy!dean, energetic child, grandpa!Bobby, long nights, teen parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>65.A Moment in Time.<br/>Dean stays up late studying and is exhausted. However, his little two-year-old boy seems to have other plans and wants his daddy to play. Fluff ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Angel Wants To Play

”Daddy come pay?” Dean blinked at the sound of the little voice. He glanced up tiredly from the large textbook he had been currently studying from for the past three hours. Dean had never studied like this in the years before. However, two years ago, Dean didn’t have the most important thing in his life. The one thing that was constantly encouraging him to do well in school, be successful and go somewhere far in his life.

And that little something was his son Castiel.

His, almost, two-year-old little boy.

Life had drastically changed for Dean when Castiel had been born nearly two years ago. School and work became a hundred times harder to manage, with a baby around at sixteen. Dean had never been one for school in his past, but with Castiel now, Dean knew he had more than just himself to support for many years to come.

Despite his exhaustion, Dean had to smile down at the tiny toddler peering up at him. Castiel’s astonishingly bright blue eyes were wide and sparkling with hope, while his pink lips were curled in anticipation.

Castiel beamed at his father’s attention. “Daddy, pay?” He asked once more. Dean chuckled at his son’s speech. At eighteen months, Castiel still had trouble pronouncing some words but Dean found it the most adorable thing about Castiel. However, Dean sighed tiredly and looked back at his book. He needed to make sure he passed every single test this year as his final year in highschool, to get good grades so he can go to college and support Castiel.

“Cas, buddy, I’m sorry but daddy has to work.”

Castiel’s mouth turned into a pout. His eyes widened. “Daddy wor’ la’er. Daddy pay now, with Cas!” Castiel clapped his hands happily, as if he had won the Nobel Prize. Dean huffed, not wanting to disappoint his son. Castiel jumped from his spot, running (awkwardly, as he had only begun walking a few months back). He ran to where he had been playing before and picked up a car and two figures. Then with arms full, Castiel carefully walked back to his father.

In his arms were some of Castiel’s favorite toys. Which included a soft, toy replica of Dean’s 1967 Impala, a batman plushie and an angel teddy bear. The angel teddy bear went everywhere that Castiel went. He’d been given it by Sam just after he was born and once he was old enough, Castiel carried that toy anywhere and everywhere. It was always in his hand or tucked under an arm.

“Now daddy pay. He be battyman. An’ I be ang’l! In daddy’s car!” Castiel grinned widely, raising the batman plushie towards Dean. Dean swallowed and sighed. He knew he still needed to look over the textbook, but part of him felt bad for ignoring Castiel. Bobby and Sam hadn’t been able to watch over the toddler while Dean studied, and Castiel seemed to always desire attention. It was just who he was.

“Cas, daddy can’t play right now.” Dean said softly, pushing the plushie downward. He noticed Castiel’s bottom lip beginning to tremble and tears built in his eyes. “Daddy has to work, remember?” Castiel’s bottom lip trembled even more.

“B-But daddy take break. Daddy pay with Cas. P’ease? P’ease pay daddy. It’s otay!” Castiel attempted to argue one last time. Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Once the eighteen-year-old opened them, all he could see were Castiel’s blue eyes begging for his father to play with them.

And a smile graced Dean’s lips.

“Oh alright! Daddy will be batman!” He laughed and grabbed Castiel by his armpits. The toddler shrieked with laughter, clutching onto his toys tighter.

Sure, Dean had time to study later.

But he wouldn’t always have time to play with Castiel. So he was going to take every chance he got.

**Author's Note:**

> More into the "My Little Angel Verse". Little tumblr prompts. I am open to any prompt ideas or suggestions for this verse! Send some. Sorry they are short. I started this verse on tumblr and didn't want suuuuuper long posts!


End file.
